Forever changed
by takai senju
Summary: after his fight with Pein, Naruto finds a scroll at his fathers gravesite. What's inside will change things completely, there will be Sakura and slight Hinata bashing and the pairing is Naruto X Rin. rating may change, it all depends


alright heres my first post in a long time, and the second chapter for a chance encounter and the sixth of of demons and saviors should be following fairly soon, i just haevnt had enough time to truly sit down and type them up. anyways this is a Naruto Rin story so enjoy it.

And my threat to bomb tokyo did not get me the rights to naruto, probably should've called someone older than 10.

* * *

Chapter 1: forever changed

Naruto watched as Pein's jutsu started taking its toll on the Rinnegan bearer, the man's eyes slowly dimming as he resurrected all those who had died during the assault. After watching his partner, the blue haired Kunoichi Konan, wrap his and Yahiko's body and leave, Naruto sent a shadow clone back to the village and secretly visited the graves of those he now knew were his parents. As Naruto kneeled before the graves of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he smiled sadly, or at least until he heard muffled screams from inside the vase adorning Minato's grave.

After a moment's hesitation the blonde broke the vase and found a small scroll which seemed to be emitting the screaming sound and, after opening the scroll, Naruto found himself confronted with an intricate seal with a spot in the middle he recognized immediately was for blood. Without any hesitation this time, he bit his thumb and let a small amount of blood fall onto the seal which erupted in a large poof.

Now standing in front of the young shinobi was a girl around his age wearing a medic skirt, black cycler's shorts, and a brown V-neck long sleeve shirt. The girl had short brown hair and hazel eyes, as well as what looked like two purple rectangles on her cheeks. Naruto noticed all of this in a matter of moments and said the most intelligible thing that came to his mind, which wasn't saying much "Uhhh...you're cute, what's your name?" Naruto mentally slapped himself thinking 'yeah that's definitely the first thing you should say to a girl' although he missed the blush she now wore. The girl said after a few moments silence "I'm Rin and you would be?" The boy took a moment to answer "I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki"

Rin couldn't believe what she had just heard; this was Naruto Uzumaki, whom her sensei's wife had been pregnant with when he sealed her into the scroll until she calmed down. After explaining about Obito's death and the events following when Rin had been prepared to kill herself, only keeping from not doing so due to the fact of her parents, but after their murder by a shinobi named Orochimaru, she had fallen into a depression that for any other child at the time was unheard of. When Minato had suggested sealing her into a scroll for a few weeks so she could calm down Rin had almost immediately agreed and, within a few hours, was sealed into the small scroll that Naruto had just found.

Naruto in turn explained about the Kyuubi's attack and how the fourth sealed the demon fox into a child, although the blonde didn't tell her he was the child, and went on to tell her about the recent happening in Konoha. Afterwards Naruto noticed that Rin was staring at him strangely and said "is something wrong?" The girl shook her head vigorously and said "no I just can't believe you were able to beat someone who had the Rinnegan" being the intellectual child she was and having nothing to do for 16 years, Rin had spent the time reading a vast library the fourth had sealed into the scroll along with her, thus came her knowledge of the sage of the six paths and the Rinnegan.

Naruto grinned "i couldn't have done it without the sage training and ky-" he caught himself before he could finish his sentence thinking 'she doesn't need to know about Kyuubi, not yet at least.'

When both had finished their stories the blonde looked at the girl across from him "I guess I should take you to see granny Tsunade" this got a giggle from Rin who replied "Alright, but why do you call her granny?" at this Naruto smirked That's a story for another time" and got up, walking towards Konoha with the girl who, even though neither of them knew it at the moment, would change everything.

* * *

What the two didn't notice was the Anbu officer watching them from the trees, with a single handsign the Anbu disappeared thinking "Danzo-sama will want to hear of this…"

* * *

Naruto viewed Konoha in shock, this being the first time he had truly seen the destruction caused by himself and Pein and the look on his face, though it probably shouldn't, gave Rin her chance to examine this blonde haired shinobi.

The first thing she noticed was that his hair was slightly longer than the Yondaime Hokage's, and a lighter shade of blonde. Next she noticed the cerulean blue orbs that were his eyes, finding herself drawn into them to the point where she almost leaned in closer, almost. Last she noticed the whisker like marks etched into his cheeks, three per side, which gave him a slightly bestial look. She then took notice of the clothes he wore, which consisted of a tattered red cloak type garment with black flames adorning the bottom, a black and orange jacket, and orange pants as well as standard blue ninja sandals. All in all he looked like he'd been through one hell of a battle, cuts and rips could be seen throughout his clothing, and his face was set in a look of somber acceptance, which caused the hazel-eyed girl to blush more than she already was.

The next thing she knew Naruto's forehead was pressed lightly against her own "You're pretty red, are you feeling alright?" the blonde shinobi asked, causing Rin to nearly faint from the closeness and sound of his voice. "I...I'm f...fine.." she managed to stutter out as the blue eyed boy finally pulled away and stated "Alright lets go then!" neither knowing of the events that had taken place since Naruto had left the village.

* * *

ok theres the first chapter and depending on the feedback i may keep it going, so R&R if you want it to or not, and until next time

Takai


End file.
